In Return
by onewing
Summary: Sora finally gets to pay Riku back. One shot. yaoi, SoraRiku


Disclaimer: Don't own it, but would love to buy Riku if he was ever for sale. ;)

Notes/Warnings: Yes, its another 'Sora saves Riku from KH'. Yes, I am ignoring KH:CoM, and KH2. Why? Just for the sake of Sora/Riku fluff. Yes, this is yaoi. And its a bit of an experiment, so sorry if its not as well developed as it should be.

In Return

Riku crouched in the darkness, eyes leveled with the heartless coming slowly towards him. He knew he had nowhere else to run, nor did he have the strength to. Too long had he been there, too long had he been running, trying so desperately to stay alive. Now, he just sat there, waiting to die...

He deserved it anyways; he had betrayed everyone, especially his love… Sora… The name was near sacred to him now, though it would do him little good in this place

But that didn't matter, because Sora was safe. That was why he had done all that he had done, why he had betrayed everyone and fallen to darkness, to protect his Sora. He had always been Sora's protector, and he would fulfill that duty to the last. He had known when the darkness had come to their island, that only one of them would be left untouched.

He had felt his destiny then, but had handed it to Sora instead, and had become the stained one in his place. He had thought he could handle the darkness, only to be proven wrong, as the darkness had been the stronger in their short battle. It had warped his lovingly competitive side into something twisted and hateful. It had darkened everything in his soul when it had taken control.

The last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Sora, yet he had. But Sora had born it, all of it, his attacks, his insults, his cruel ways. He had endured fighting him, defeating him, and ultimately sealing him into Kingdom Hearts.

No matter how much Sora loved him, or had loved him, he had done the right thing, and Riku couldn't have been more proud. Even though he was going to die, he loved Sora deeply for choosing the right thing. And he didn't regret sacrificing everything to save Sora. Even when it had led to the damnation of his own soul.

The first heartless leapt towards him, intent on taking his heart. Shielding himself as best as he could with his arms, he knew it was useless, and waited for the fatal blow to fall.

It never came as light suddenly flooded the darkness, piercing through everything, including Riku's eyes, inducing pain. Cringing from the light, Riku didn't see as his foes were vanquished, nor did he see when a figure knelt before him.

"Riku?" a soft voice called to him.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, and with one arm over them, he blindly reached out with the other, to have it caught by a familiar gloved hand.

"Riku, are you hurt?" again that long missed voice, which nearly forced him to weep in relief, and agony.

His angel had come to save him, but could his savior stand the sight of him now? He doubted it. Perhaps Sora had come to end it after all?

"Sora?" his voice sounded so ill used, probably from not speaking for so long. No need to in a place like this, unless it was to scream before you died.

"Its me, Riku, I've come to take you home," Sora said, and he felt a hand on his cheek, lightly caressing his skin.

"Sora," he did sob a little this time as he nearly threw himself into those warm arms of his love.

Or was it former love? Those arms didn't stiffen, nor did Sora try to push him away. Instead, those arms encircled him, and drew him closer, till he was pressed firmly against what he could feel to be Sora's clothed chest. His own arms clung to Sora's neck, almost hanging on as if Sora was the last link to life. To him, he was.

He wanted to see him, yet every time he tried to open his eyes, the light burned into him. It hurt too much, far too much… Had the darkness become so apart of him that he could no longer stand the light? The thought scared him, for it would mean he would never be able to see Sora again, nor leave this place…

"I've got to get you out of here," Sora murmured, rising, and forcing him to his feet as well. One arm was tucked around his waist, the other clutched at his clasped hands; tokeep his arms around Sora's neck.

Riku could barely hold himself up, but Sora seemed to sense that, and supported him easily. Sora had grown stronger, Riku realized, and now he felt like Sora was the protector, he the protected. He didn't know if he liked the change, but he didn't have the energy to protest.

They were moving, he realized, or rather, Sora was moving, nearly dragging him along. He tried to help by walking, but his legs didn't seem to want to obey him, so he ended up just clinging to Sora, and stumbling along as best as he could.

It was easy to tell when they left the darkness, because the light became even more painful, and Sora grew less tense. He leaned against Sora's warmth as they finally stopped, and a soft click came behind them.

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora's concerned voice came to him, as gentle, protective arms moved to wrap around his waist, holding him closer.

"Better, now that we are out of there," Riku sighed.

Suddenly warm lips crushed against his, and tears leaked down onto his cheeks. Some of them were his, the others, were Sora's, He responded, desperately, wanting, needing that warmth to fill his freezing soul, to take away the cold. He needed to feel loved again. Even though he didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he started sobbing when they broke apart. Normally he wouldn't lose control, but the exhaustion and pain had caught up with him in the darkness, and was now forcing its way out.

"For what?" Sora's voice was soothing, comforting, yet he rejected it. He couldn't accept Sora's comfort, not after what he had done…

"For betraying you. I thought I could control it. I just wanted to spare you," the tears wouldn't stop, even when he wanted them to. It was as if the very despair that had swallowed him while evil had kept him captive, was pouring from him through his eyes. It seemed unending…

Until he was pressed against a hard clad shoulder, Sora's arms tight around him, "I know, Riku, I know. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be thanking you. You've always been my friend, my protector," delicate lips brushed his ear, "and my love. Let me protect you now."

Riku almost let out a bitter laugh as the tears started to slow. He had led himself to believe Sora had hated him, yet here Sora was asking to protect him, was saying he still loved him. It was almost too much…

"If you won't accept it as part of my love for you, call it in return for all the years you protected me. Please, Riku, I don't want to lose you again," Sora's voice showed his fear.

Riku couldn't stand to hear it, and he didn't want to hurt Sora again. So he pushed aside his pride, or rather, what was left of it, "Alright, in return. It's not like I can protect myself right now, being as blind as I am."

It was a weak jest, and it bothered him deeply. To be helpless from now on… Yet, if this was his punishment, so be it…

"Aerith said it would fade," Sora said suddenly, as if picking up his mood. Like he always did.

"That's reassuring," it was, he wanted to see Sora again. But for now, feeling him close was enough.

Sora walked him slowly to what felt like a bed, and left him there once he untangled himself. He wasn't gone long, and when he returned, Riku could feel a change. The pain that was in his eyes had faded to a dull ache. Cracking them open slowly, he figured out why. Darkness enveloped the small room Sora had brought them to, the curtains had been drawn over the windows, and all the lights extinguished.

A hand touched his cheek, and he looked up into the only light in the room. Sora smiled slightly down at him, and Riku's overdeveloped night sight picked up on it easily. His angel seemed to glow with an inner light that didn't hurt Riku's eyes, yet allowed him to see Sora clearly.

Sora leaned in, brushing his lips lightly in a far gentler kiss then their last. Riku responded, still hungrily, but less desperate as Sora's hand made it's way from his cheek to the back of his neck. The kiss deepened, and with it, Riku could feel the lingering chill in his body disappear, as did his weakness.

"I've waited three long years for this, Riku," Sora whispered as they pulled away.

Riku blinked. Had it really been so long? And Sora had been looking for him all that time?

"You should have given up on me after so long…" he said softly, regretfully.

"I couldn't do that, and you know it. I love you, Riku, and I owe you so much," Sora kissed his temple, then his cheek, moving down to his jaw before making his way back to his lips.

"So its all in return?" Riku asked vaguely, his guilt disappearing under Sora's attention as long forgotten sensations and memories made their way up.

"Oh, no, not all of it," Sora smiled a little in the darkness, before claiming his lips again again.


End file.
